


We All Have Our Scars

by ipfreeely



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Simon is feeling sensitive, idk if this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipfreeely/pseuds/ipfreeely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after Amy's funeral and Kieren has convinced Simon to stay over, no one should have to face the night alone in their dead friend's bungalow. In the middle of the night Kieren is awoken by a distressed Simon who's feeling helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Our Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WONDERFUL SHOW HAS BEEN CANCELLED. I had to vent and did so by writing this. I had writers block on my other work so maybe this will help get rid of it? Idk this is kind of crappy but yeah, enjoy

"Simon, come on. Just stay for this one night" Kieren tried. It was after Amy's funeral and everyone else had left the house. There was only the Walkers and Simon left. The rest of Kieren's family were in the living area while Kieren and Simon were in the kitchen. 

"Yeah...Alright fine" Simon gave in. He had wanted to spend the night self loathing and mourning over Amy but it was clear that was now off the cards. He already had his medication and clothes with him since he bought it over to leave with Kieren but instead they were staying put, quite literally. 

"You shouldn't be alone, not tonight" Kieren smiled at him and wrapped his fingers around Simon's bare wrist. At that Simon put his hand on Kieren's face and melted under his gaze. Kieren leaned forward slightly and kissed Simon gently. It wasn't an urgent or needy kiss. It was one to show they were both there. 

"Jesus Christ, get a room" Jem interrupted when she walked into the kitchen. Kieren jumped back while Simon was just leant against the counter. 

"Hey Jem" Simon waved awkwardly as she stood next to him to get a can of pepsi out of the fridge. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled. 

"Hey Simon. Next time you want to make out with my brother why don't you go somewhere more private than the kitchen. Your lucky it was me and not Mum or Dad. That would have been even more awkward for you" She laughed before opening the can of pepsi and leaving while sipping on the drink. Kieren looked to Simon and shrugged. 

A few hours later and the blu-ray Steve had insisted to be put on had finished. It was a crappy comedy film and he was the only one who seemed to enjoy it. It was so crappy to Simon he'd fallen asleep in Kieren's lap. They didn't need to hide their relationship anymore. Steve, Sue and Jem knew about it and were fine with it. They couldn't exactly be against it when Simon had saved Kieren's life. 

"That's how shit the film was Dad. Simon's asleep. I told you it was crap" Jem exclaimed. Kieren couldn't help but snigger at that as he laced his fingers carefully through Simon's hair. Simon's face was almost in Kieren's crotch. Almost. It was resting on his thighs and facing the way of Kieren's body, not the screen. 

"Maybe Simon needs to go to bed. He seems shattered" Sue suggested as she looked to her son and his boyfriend. Even though she did have her doubts about Simon she was happy that Kieren had found someone like him. He was exactly what Kieren needed. 

"Or maybe he's just tired from Dad's crappy films" Kieren remarked. Steve sent him a fake look of annoyance. Jem was giggling and even Sue cracked a small smile. "Hey, Simon. Wake up" Kieren tried to gentle approach at first but it didn't work. Simon only fidgeted slightly. Kieren leant right down by Simon's ear before shouting "SIMON WAKE UP." 

Simon's head shot up and he fell off the sofa and straight to the floor. At that the Walkers, especially Kieren were all laughing. Simon just looked confused on the floor. "Jesus Kier you almost gave me a heart attack" Simon gasped before getting up and plonking back down on the sofa. "I'm so tired" Simon muttered as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Aw I'm sorry. We can go to bed if you want" Kieren suggested and Simon eagerly nodded. Kieren breathed out a small laugh before standing up. "Come on then" He said holding his hand out for him. Simon took hold of it before standing up. He was a little wobbly, probably from being tired and Kieren put his arm around his waist to steady him. "Careful Simon, night Mum, Dad, Jem" Kieren called back to them. 

"Night" Simon lazily waved to them. They scrambled their way up the stairs and into Kieren's room. By the time they got there Simon was half leaning against Kieren to stay standing. Kieren helped him to stand near the bed and moved the covers for him to lay down. Simon almost immedietely lay down and pulled the covers up to him. "Night Kieren" Simon uttered, his voice groggy. 

Kieren pulled on a old shirt and pjama bottoms before lying next to Simon. "Night Simon." He laughed as Simon cuddled up to him putting a leg between Kieren's, an arm draped around his middle and his head beneath Kieren's chin. Soon enough he was fast asleep again. 

Kieren had an arm securely over Simon's shoulder and on his back, holding him close. Simon was a little sensitive at the moment which explained a lot of the closeness which maybe wouldn't have been so excessive if he wasn't so down and alone right now. All of his followers had dispersed because he was considered a traitor and Amy was gone, he was always alone unless he was with Kieren. It made him more needy and Kieren wasn't going to deny him of closeness when he himself enjoyed it. 

Kieren fell asleep shortly after Simon did. It was peaceful and comforting. 

"...N-No...Please stop...I..." Kieren was awoken by the sounds. He looked over to Simon who had completely untangled himself from Kieren's body and was nearly falling off the small bed. "I don't want to do...this...anymore...please" Simon continued. 

"Simon! Shit. Simon, come on wake up" Kieren tried and this time he just woke up but he woke up with panic swimming in his white eyes. 

"...K-Kier...ren?" Simon stuttered. 

"Hey, yeah Simon it's me. I'm here, it's okay. Calm down, you're okay" Kieren hushed as he rubbed circles on Simon's back. Simon flinched and stumbled back against the wall, pressed against it. "What's wrong Simon? It's okay. I promise it's okay. It's just me" Kieren soothed as he slowly walked towards Simon. 

Before Kieren reached him Simon moved forward and hugged Kieren. "I'm sorry" Simon mumbled into the crook of Kieren's neck. Kieren held Simon against him. 

"It's okay, come on. Sit down" Kieren said before letting go of Simon to allow him to sit on the edge of his bed. He then quickly jogged over to the light switch to turn it on before joining Simon back on the bed. "What's wrong?" Kieren asked looking Simon in his distant eyes. 

"It's just...Nothing. it doesn't matter" He sighed. He felt like he would cry if he could but he couldn't. 

"Yes it does matter Simon. You can tell me. You know you can tell me and I won't judge you or view you any different" Kieren told him. Simon rolled his lips and hesitated for a moment before standing up. He faced away from Kieren and took his shirt off. Kieren gasped at the deep scar that ran down the entirety of Simon's back. "Oh my god. What...When did this happen?" Kieren asked as he stepped towards Simon and gently pressed his fingers around the scar. 

"Remember what I told you about things not being better at the treatment center? They used me for experiments because I was the first one to respond to the medicines" Simon explained. Kieren looked at the scar and at the corner of his eye spotted two holes at the top of Simon's back. One from his shots and the other from his gun shot wound which Kieren felt guilty for. 

"This doesn't make me like you any less, you know. What happened after the treatment center?" Kieren asked. At that Simon turned around with a pained expression on his face. 

"When I was rabid, I...Uh...I killed my Mother so when I went back home it was just me and my Dad. On the first night I was there while I was asleep he just came into my room and started shouting at me to get out. He hates me but I don't blame him. I killed my own Mother Kier, how could I do that?" Simon asked inwardly before he let out what sounded like a sob but of course, no tears could escape his eyes.

Kieren immediately placed a hand each side of Simon's face, almost to try and ground him. "What happened to your Mother that wasn't you, okay? You didn't know what you were doing. You wouldn't hurt anyone if you could help it" Kieren soothed him before Simon seemed to fall into a heap in Kieren's arms and they were hugging again. "I've got you, it's okay" Kieren shushed, being careful to not touch any of the three wounds on his back.

"I love you Kieren" Simon mumbled against Kieren's shoulder. At this Kieren smiled and tangled his fingers into Simon's matted hair, cradling his head. 

"I love you too" Kieren replied and with that he felt Simon relax more in his arms. As if he was anticipating for Kieren to reject him. Relief washed over Simon as he clung to Kieren more and began planting kisses over his neck. Kieren was content. He would do everything he could to help Simon in times like these and make him forget all of the pain. He would help him forget about the treatment center but honour his Mothers memory. He would do anything he could to help Simon like he had done for him so many times before.


End file.
